The Black Umbrella
by ririnaeni
Summary: Ini adalah kisah ketika Emma bertemu dengan Lily dan kekasihnya, di bawah tirai air yang membasahi Bumi...


"Hujannya lumayan deras, ya?"

"Ya. Kau tidak kedinginan, 'kan? Maaf, kencan kita jadi tertunda…"

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil, memberitahu tanpa suara bahwa aku tidak ambil pusing. James membalas senyumanku sebelum kami memandang kembali tirai air hujan yang menutupi Bumi. Kami sedang berjalan menuju restoran favorit kami saat tiba-tiba hujan turun deras. Sama-sama tidak memperkirakan turunnya hujan sehingga tidak membawa payung, aku dan James langsung berteduh di bawah atap sebuah toko, yang sayangnya tutup. Setidaknya kami membawa jaket dan oh, genggaman tangan kami cukup untuk menghangatkan diri sampai hujan reda nanti.

Aku sedang mengamati tali air yang mengalir dari tepian atap ketika kudengar suara seorang gadis menyapaku. "Halo. Kalian sedang berteduh?" ucapnya berbasa-basi. Aku mengangguk. Kuamati gadis itu. Dia memakai celana hitam selutut, kaus abu-abu gelap berlengan panjang, dan sepatu kets putih. Rambutnya hitam sebahu tergerai, kulitnya bersih dan kecokelatan, wajahnya terlihat tak tersentuh polesan apa pun kecuali bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit mengkilap karena _lipgloss_. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah payung hitam besar yang dibawanya. Payung itu cukup besar untuk memayungi dua orang dewasa sekaligus. Di pegangannya tergantung sebuah _tag_ bertuliskan 'Untuk gadis yang paling kucintai.'

Tampaknya gadis itu menyadari pandanganku, karena kemudian ia berkata, "Boleh aku ikut berteduh sebentar? Tapi kalau, um, kekasihmu tidak keberatan…" Aku terkesiap, sejenak merutuki diriku sendiri karena melupakan James. Langsung kutatap James yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Matanya ternyata mengawasi setiap interaksi kami, bibirnya mengerut kecil. "Uh, James? Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau dia menemani kita sebentar?" tanyaku. "Er, yah, tidak apa-apa sih…" Nadanya kasual dengan setitik rasa waspada.

"Terima kasih! Kenalkan, aku Emma," ucap gadis itu seraya melipat payungnya dan berdiri di sampingku sebelum menyodorkan tangannya. "Hai, Emma. Namaku Lily dan di sampingku ini kekasihku, James," balasku seraya menjabat tangan Emma. Keheningan yang menyelimuti kemudian di luar dugaanku tidak terlalu canggung, mengingat baru hari ini kami bertemu. "Sedang apa kamu di tengah hujan deras ini, Emma?" Emma mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab, "Oh, hujan selalu menjadi cuaca kesukaanku. Hujan selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku ingin menikmati hujan sambil menikmati kue favoritku, tapi aku baru sadar aku lupa membawa uang saat aku melihat kalian… Jadi, um, kenapa kalian berteduh di sini? Apa kalian tidak membawa payung?" Aku terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Ya, kami sedang berjalan menuju restoran favorit kami ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun. Hujannya benar-benar deras sampai kami hanya sempat lari ke tempat berteduh terdekat dan di sinilah kami terdampar."

Emma tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabanku. Senyumnya terlihat agak aneh, walau pun selebihnya ia juga terlihat geli. "Restoran favorit, ya? Oh, biar kutebak. Restoran itu pertama kali kalian bertemu, benar?" tebaknya sambil memandang bergantian antara aku dan James. Aku mengangguk sambil mengenang memori pertemuan kami. "Kami bertemu sekitar dua bulan lalu. Waktu itu aku sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan saat tiba-tiba si ceroboh ini−" kutusuk pipi James dengan jariku yang bebas "−menabrakku hingga terjatuh. Dia bersikeras untuk membayar makan siangku sebagai permintaan maaf. James terlihat sungguh-sungguh dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan mengikutiku terus kalau aku menolak. Dan yah, singkat cerita, sekarang kami berkencan." Emma terus tersenyum sepanjang ceritaku. "Senang mendengar kalian bahagia." "Bagaimana denganmu, Emma? Kalau aku benar, payung itu dari kekasihmu, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, pandangannya mulai menerawang. Tangannya menyentuh pegangan payungnya yang disandarkan ke dinding, tersenyum samar. Di sisiku yang lain, James mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Payung ini… Hadiah ulang tahun dari cinta pertamaku. Itu sekitar enam bulan lalu dan hari itu kebetulan juga sudah satu tahun kami berkencan. Dia tahu kalau aku sangat senang menikmati hujan, berada di bawah tirai air. Dia bilang, dia ingin bisa bersama-sama menikmati hujan dengan gadis yang dia cintai. Makanya dia memberiku payung raksasa ini."

"Tapi jujur saja, kami belum pernah memakai payung ini bersama-sama. Saat itu bukan musim hujan ataupun waktu saat hujan bisa turun kapan saja. Ketika musim hujan seperti sekarang ini tiba, kami sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing." Emma menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Sekarang pun, sebenarnya kami sedang bertengkar. Aku merasa dia menjadi jauh dan aku curiga dia sebenarnya menemukan orang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti sebelumnya. Yah, ternyata kecurigaanku benar. Baru-baru ini aku melihatnya menggandeng tangan gadis lain. Tapi aku belum berbicara dengannya langsung, aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat…"

Ekspresi Emma terlihat tenang, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang cukup dalam. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berimajinasi, tapi rasanya aku juga melihat perasaan… lega? Bahagia? Rela? Aku mencoba menghiburnya. "Oh, maaf mendengarnya… Kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya, Emma." Ia memandangku lama, sesekali melirik James yang sedari tadi membisu. "Terima kasih, Lily. Kau benar-benar… sempurna." Sempurna?

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dunia di bawah atap ini. Langit tampaknya masih belum puas menumpahkan air matanya, seakan-akan ia baru kehilangan malaikatnya yang paling berharga. "Hei, Lily? Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang." "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, Emma. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit." Emma mengangguk, berbalik lalu mengambil payungnya.

Tapi kemudian, Emma kembali memutar badannya menghadap kami. "Kau tahu… Kalian juga lebih baik segera melanjutkan kencan kalian sebelum hari mulai gelap." Aku mengerjapkan mata, merasa bingung. "Um, terima kasih, tapi−" "Karena itu, aku ingin memberikan payung ini untukmu, Lily." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Ta−tapi, ini 'kan barang yang berharga untukmu, Emma!" Emma menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Memang. Tapi payung itu akan lebih berharga lagi kalau berada di tangan gadis yang paling kekasihku−yah, mantan kekasih−cintai… yang ia cintai sekarang."

Realisasi mulai menerpaku. Emma menyadari ekspresiku dan tersenyum samar. "Tidak apa-apa, Lily. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Hujan akan membuatku tersenyum kembali." Emma menyandarkan kembali payungnya di dinding, menegakkan badannya, dan berkata, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Lily. Selamat tinggal, James. Jaga dia, ya?"

Di tengah hujan deras ini, seorang gadis berpakaian gelap menengadahkan kepalanya. Gadis itu selalu menyukai hujan. Ia bilang, hujan selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi sebenarnya, ia juga menyukai hujan karena hujan selalu berhasil menyembunyikan air matanya.


End file.
